


Experimental

by seraphicradiance (foxiea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Plance Smut Week 2018, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/seraphicradiance
Summary: “How does it feel?” Pidge murmurs.Lance glances over his shoulder at her. Though her eyes are lidded and dark with lust, he recognises the analytical look in them. That look is usually reserved for when she’s poring over a particularly difficult problem, or searching for patterns in a data set. Yet here she is, three fingers buried knuckle-deep in Lance’s ass and looking at him like he’s a science experiment.Written for the prompt "First Time" as part of Plance Smut Week 2018





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go with a liberal interpretation of the "First Time" prompt in that it's technically not their first time having sex, but it _is_ their first time having sex this way. Hope you enjoy because I'm going to hell for this :D

A bead of sweat rolls down Lance’s forehead.

 

His body is hot, unbearably so, almost reaching boiling point. The heat makes it hard to think, hard to do almost anything except just _feel._  He shudders when Pidge’s cool fingers brush over his thigh to offer some much needed relief.

 

“How does it feel?” Pidge murmurs.

 

Lance glances over his shoulder at her. Though her eyes are lidded and dark with lust, he recognises the analytical look in them. That look is usually reserved for when she’s poring over a particularly difficult problem, or searching for patterns in a data set. Yet here she is, three fingers buried knuckle-deep in Lance’s ass and looking at him like he’s a science experiment.

 

Lance opens his mouth to make a snarky comment, but Pidge chooses that moment to crook her fingers just so, and all Lance can manage is a drawn-out moan, his forehead hitting the pillow below.

 

“Good?” Pidge asks. Lance can hear the smirk in her voice.

 

“Good,” he confirms, his voice breathy.

 

It took them a while to get to this point. When Pidge slid the first finger in, the feeling was uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. Lance had quickly adjusted to it. At two fingers, there were the twin sensations of burning and stretching, even though Pidge had been generous with the lube. It made him clench up, and Pidge had offered to stop, but Lance said no. He wanted this. Pidge rubbed calming circles into his back and whispered praise for him, for how good he was doing, until finally Lance was able to relax and let her continue.

 

He’s sure Pidge is filing all this information away for future use in that big, brilliant brain of hers. Pidge is almost scarily efficient when it comes to sex. She knows the right words to say and the right places to touch to get him hard, the exact angle to ride him that turns him into a babbling mess, how to pull and twist his cock to have him spilling all over her hand in seconds. This is the first time they’ve tried anything like this, but Lance is certain she’ll be an expert at opening him up in no time.

 

If teenage Lance knew the things Pidge would become capable of, he almost certainly would have asked her out sooner. Then again, teenage Lance was a horny shit. Then again, Lance considers, as Pidge’s fingers brush against something that makes him see stars, present him is still a horny shit. He just gets more action.

 

Pidge brushes the spot again, and Lance shudders and gasps, grinding back on her fingers. Pidge hums, then presses one digit against the spot, stroking it gently. Something incoherent spills from Lance’s lips as sparks fill his vision. He squirms, but Pidge has one hand on his hip, holding him in place as he rides through the sensation. Lance can feel the precome leaking from the tip of his dick. He bunches his fists in the sheets and lets out a long, loud whine.

 

Pidge removes her fingers, and Lance collapses against the bedsheets. He feels the mattress dip as she leans down to plant a kiss on his ass cheek. The soft, loving gesture is a stark contrast the her touch from moments prior that sent his head reeling. His heart is still beating like a drum, his still coming in heavy pants.

 

“Think you’re ready for me?” Pidge asks, when his breath starts to even out. She runs a finger over Lance’s rim teasingly, making a satisfied sound when his hips arch in response.

 

After the past hour spent with something inside of him, being empty feels strangely...well, empty. He imagines Pidge’s strap-on pressing inside of him, imagines her burying it so deep inside him that her hips are pressed flush against him. His cock twitches at the thought.

 

“Yes,” he says. “I’m ready.”

 

Pidge hesitates, dropping a hand to touch the small of his back.

 

“Are you sure?” She asks, her voice laced with concern. “I can prep you more if you need. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Lance props himself up on the bed, turning around to face Pidge. She’s looking at him with furrowed brows and the slightest hint of fear in her eyes. He leans in to kiss her. Pidge’s lips are soft against his, and she immediately relaxes into the kiss. Lance’s hands come up to cup her cheeks as he deepens the kiss, and when they eventually part, he’s still holding on.

 

“I trust you, Pidge,” he tells her. He’s trusted her with his _life_ , why wouldn’t he trust her with this? “I love you, and I know you’d never hurt me.”

 

The memory of the first time they’d experimented with handcuffs comes back to him, and he quickly amends, “Not on purpose anyway.”

 

Pidge lets out a quiet chuckle at that, smiling up at him. Her nose is crinkled ever so slightly, her hair fanning about her face, and she looks beautiful. Lance kisses her again, taking in the taste of her lips and the earthy smell of her shampoo.

 

“And,” Lance murmurs against her lips, “I really, really want you to fuck me.”

 

Pidge smiles into the kiss. “Lance.”

 

He pulls back to look her in the eye. There’s a mischievous twinkle there, and it makes Lance buzz with anticipation. “Yes, babe?”

 

In the sweetest voice Lance has ever heard leave her lips, with a saccharine smile to match, Pidge says, “Bend over.”

 

The words go straight to Lance’s cock, and he obeys eagerly.

 

“Yes, m’am!”

 

He throws a wink in her direction before he positions himself chest-down on the bed, his ass propped up and on display. He wiggles it for good measure while Pidge is coating her strap-on with lube, and he’s rewarded by Pidge grabbing one of cheeks and kneading it in her other hand.

 

“You look really good like this, Lance,” she says quietly, as she lines her hips up against him.

 

Lance glances back to see a soft blush darkening her cheeks. It makes his heart swell with warmth.

 

“I _always_ look good, Pidge,” he fires back, just to be cheeky.

 

He expects her to huff, or roll her eyes, or tell him she’s never going to compliment him again. Instead, she says, “Yeah. You do.”

 

Then she pushes in, agonisingly slow.

 

It takes Lance’s breath away. He thought her fingers made him feel full, but this is something else. When the first ridge of the strap-on pops inside, Lance’s whole body trembles. He lets out a groan, and Pidge’s hips still.

 

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Pidge asks quickly.

 

Lance whines at the interruption. “Don’t stop,” he rasps, shaking his head. “It’s good. It’s - ah - really good.”

 

The next ridge makes its way inside him, then the next, and it doesn’t take long before Lance feels Pidge’s hips bump against him. He doesn’t realise his breath had caught in his throat until he lets out an unsteady exhale. The strap-on is pressing against his walls, stretching him that bit more, and Lance feels like he’s been filled to the brim. Beneath the feeling, there’s a dull ache starting to build, the first sparks of pleasure firing off.

 

Lance pushes his hips back against Pidge’s, and she quickly gets the message, sliding back until just the tip is left inside him, before pushing all the way back in, faster this time. With each thrust, she changes the angle of her hips, undoubtedly gathering more data on what makes Lance gasp and arch and moan.

 

After a couple of experimental thrusts that pull only small keens from Lance’s throat, Pidge finally hits him at just the right angle. Lance’s breath hitches, his hips arching forward involuntarily. Pidge does it again, and this time Lance has to bite back a moan. There are sparks of pleasure shooting up his back, and he feels heat steadily building up in his gut. Another thrust, and Lance doesn’t hold back, letting the moan rip from his throat loud and clear.

 

He thinks he might hear Pidge chuckle.

 

His skin is growing warm again, the heat spreading out from his gut as Pidge continues thrusting into him. He can feel sweat pooling on his forehead, can smell the scent of it mingling with the thick musk of sex in the air. The exertion must be getting to Pidge too, because she’s letting out little grunts with each thrust. Lance waits until she’s pulled out again, then pushes his hips backwards as she moves back in, meeting her halfway.

 

She must like that, because she licks a stripe down one hand and then wraps it around his cock. Each thrust pushes his cock through her tight grip, from the base to just below the head. Each time she pulls out, her hand strokes back to the root. The twin pleasures stoke the fire in his gut, the heat building up to the point where he thinks he might burst.

 

Lance’s lips are moving, but he doesn’t know what he’s saying. He tries to call out to Pidge, to beg her for _more, please more_ , and _faster_ , and maybe she understands him, because her thrusts grow faster, more erratic, her grip on his cock tighter.

 

All it takes is a few more thrusts, and then the heat engulfs him, his vision whiting out and Pidge’s name on his lips.

 

When Lance finally blinks away the stars, he’s lying on his side. Pidge is curled up against his back, with one arm draped over his hip posessively. Lance’s skin is tingling where they touch.

 

“Wow,” he whispers. “Pidge, that was amazing.”

 

She presses a kiss to his shoulder. “ _You_ were amazing,” her voice is almost reverent. “The sounds you made, the way you looked with your legs spread beneath me. You should’ve seen it.”

 

Lance hesitates for the briefest of moments before deciding to fully throw caution to the wind. “Well then,” he says, his voice purposefully casual, “I guess next time you’ll just have to fuck me in front of a mirror.”

 

Pidge hums contemplatively, tracing patterns against Lance’s hipbone with her finger.

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr! [foxieafic (SFW)](http://foxieafic.tumblr.com) and [foxieafterdark (NSFW)](https://foxieafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
